The Play and Seperation
by gilmoreluver06
Summary: Lorelai and Luke have a 6th grade daughter Maggie and they are no longer together and are seperated and Magggie has some big new's for Lorelai.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

One afternoon Lorelai's 6th grade daughter comes home from school.

''Hi Mommy!'' the girl says

''hey baby how was school?'' Lorelai asks her

''it was Great I got the part in the play!'' Maggie tells her excitedly

''aww that's so great baby what part did you get?'' Lorelai asks her

''Juliet!'' Maggie tells her excitdely

''aww congradulation's hunnie I'm so proud of you kido that's great you know your sister also played Juliet in her school play too.'' Lorelai tells her

''I know and your going to have to make my costume..'' Maggie tells her

''ok that can be done.'' Lorelai tells her

''thank you.'' Maggie says

''your welcome so are you hungry baby do you want a snack before dinner?'' Lorelai asks her

''yes please I'm starving.'' Maggie tells her

''ok come on with me let;s go into the kitchen and feed you.'' Lorelai tells jer

''okay.'' Maggie says and follows her

''so what are we having for dinner?'' Maggie asks her

''oh I was thinking chicken nuggets and french fries how does that sound?'' Lorelai asks her

''that sound's great actucally so did you talk to daddy today?'' Maggie asks her

''No I didn't hunnie and you know we arn't talking.'' Lorelai tells her

''yea I know.'' Maggie tells her

''so is Rory coming home this weekend?'' Maggie asks her

''oh I don't know baby probably not she's busy with work.'' Lorelai tells her

''oh.'' Maggie says in a let down tone.

''what's wrong sweetie?'' Lorelai asks her

''nothing it's just I would like my big sister to be at my play on Friday night.'' Maggie tells her

''oh.'' Lorelai says

''yea.'' Maggie says

''well I can call her if that's what you would like.'' Lorelai tells her

''it is and thank you.'' Maggie says

''your welcome and let me call her.'' Lorelai tells her

''okay.'' Maggie says and just sit's quitely at the table. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Lorelai get's on the phone with Rory.

''Rory Gilmore'' Rory answer's

''Hi Hunnie it's Mom you busy?'' Lorelai asks her

''no not really just making some late lunch early dinner taking a break for a few minutes before I go back to work.'' Rory tells her

''oh ok well your sister is in a play on Friday night and she's playing Juliet and she would really like you do be there but I told her that your busy but I was kind of wondering if you we're going to be in town that maybe you would like to come or meet us there?'' Lorelai asks her

''oh I'm so touched and I'm not sure but now I definitly want to be there I wouldn't miss it for the world.'' Rory tells her

''ok good.'' Lorelai says

''yea so I guess I will have to try and see if I can find a ticket when I can find the time back to Hartford on Friday.'' Rory tells her

''ok good I'm sure she is going to greatly appreciate this my friend.'' Lorelai tells her

''so where are you right now?'' Lorelai asks her

''Indiana or something like that I think.'' Rory tells her

''Indiana?'' Lorelai says questionly

''yea I don't really know where I am I don't really keep track of where I am anymore.'' Rory tells her

''oh are you typing sounds like your typing.'' Lorelai tells her

''I am typing it's been a crazy couple of days.'' Rory tells her

''I though we agreed that you wouldn't type while we talked?'' Lorelai asks her

''sorry gotta break the rules just this once.'' Rory tells her

''Mom?'' Rory says

''yea?'' lorelai answer's her

''I miss you.'' Rory tells her

''miss you too kid.'' Lorelai tells her

''ok I should get back to work I love you.'' Rory tells her

''ok hunnie love you too see you Friday.'' Lorelai tells her

''see you Friday bye.'' Rory says

''bye Hunnie.'' Lorelai says and hang's up 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

''so do you think daddy will be there on Friday?'' Maggie asks her

Lorelai sigh's.

''oh hunnie I don't know maybe well see.'' Lorelai tells her

''are you ever going to talk to daddy ever again or are you just going to keep holding a grudge?'' Maggie asks her

''well probably baby since we see and talk to him everyday at the diner and we arn't divorced yet and we just are seperated.'' Lorelai tells her

''so is Rory coming?'' Maggie asks her

Lorelai just takes a deep breath ''I don't know yet hunnie she said she wouldn't miss it.'' Lorelai tells her

''good.'' Maggie says

''yeah so dinner?'' Lorelai asks her

''yeah sure.'' Maggie says

''okay.'' Lorelai says and gives her some chicken nuggets and french fries on a plate thank you

''your welcome.'' Lorelai says and sit's back down next to her and put's her head in her hand's.

''Mommy are you ok?'' Maggie asks her

''I'm fine sweetie don't worry about me.'' Lorelai tells her

''are you sad because you miss seeing daddy?'' Maggie asks her

''no I'm not I just really miss Rory that's all.'' Lorelai tells her

''oh well I get that it's easy to understand that.'' Maggie says and eat's. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

'' ok kido finish up eating then go and do the rest of your homework then go upstair's and take your shower and change into your pajama's then come back down and we can watch a movie.'' Lorelai tells her

''okay mommy.'' Maggie says

''okay hunnie Lorelai says

Lorelai gently strokes Maggie's arm so I'm interested in knowing who is playing your Romeo tell me.' Lorelai tell's her

''oh well it's this really cute boy named Jake Dugrey.'' Maggie tells her

''Huh!'' Lorelai says

''what?'' Maggie asks her

''nothing I'm just wondering if it might be Tristan Dugrey's son or something he went to highschool with your sister and was supossed to play her romeo and got kicked out and pulled out of school the night of the play for doing something really stupid and couldn't play Romeo and so Paris gad to take over and do it.'' Lorelai tells her

''oh so do you think that Grandma and Grandpa would maybe want to come to my play?'' Maggie asks her

''Oh No no no no hunnie please don't invite them you've already got Rory coming and I will ask and see if Auntie Sookie will maybe come but the last thing I need is to see, talk to, put up with and a confrentation with my mother.'' Lorelai tells her

''because she would just ask you about daddy and that would upset you?'' Maggie asks her

Lorelai just stay's quite and bite's her lip.

''Mommy?'' Maggie question's her

''yes there ok are you happy now listen I'm going to go upstair's and shower I'll be down in a little bit.'' she tells Maggie

''okay.' Maggie says

Lorelai get's up and kisses Maggie's head and goes upstair's to take her shower. 


End file.
